


Rather Ostensibly Large White Lies

by stupidHumans (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Frotting, Sex, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stupidHumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therapists can be ever intimidating. Rose figures this out soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Ostensibly Large White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> fuck guys im sorry about this apparently this is how i deal with my first visit to the therapist coming up in a month
> 
> edit: i changed the age for rose because i realized thats way too young for her anatomy? ok

She was thirteen.

You watched her as she gracefully sat on the couch across from you. Some light escaped from your closed blinds and now lie on her pale legs, smooth and hairless, legs of a woman not yet grown. Her eyes are soft but her lips are pulled down at the corners. Vulnerable.

You usually want to see a parent first, but some complications must have arose because when you asked for Ms. Lalonde you got someone much shorter and much quieter.

"My mother is sick." Her words are clipped and smooth. You can tell she puts effort into her cadence. You smile at her innocence.

"That's alright, Rose. Maybe another time, yes?" You watch her ever so patiently. She slumps.

"Probably not, Dr. Scratch."

The next thirty minutes consists of her telling you everything from her mother's drinking habits to her obsessive  writing. You ask her what kind of writing. She doesn't say.

"Are you uncomfortable, Rose?"

"Yes." Her voice is small but will grow into a rich, deep tenor. You prefer not to deal with women when their voices have matured.

She's shrinking into herself. She doesn't talk to anyone about these things.

"How can I make you more at ease?"

She looks down at her feet; she's been doing that often. Her body is so delicate, if you touched her you think she'd break.

Time to test that out.

"Come here." You pat your lap suggestively. She looks at you, with poorly executed confusion. She isn't dumb; she knows what you want.

She's not, however, smart enough to turn you away. Girls like her want this; need this. Some sort of affection, from whomever they can get it. Her eyes are locked with yours. She's battling in her mind, trying to decide. You love it, this sense she's got that  _she's_ in control. They never are.

Within ten seconds she's placing herself atop your knee. She lets her hands rest against her thighs. Her skirt is too short for her legs.

You place your hand on her thigh. Her skin is soft. Her hair is also soft, you learn, as you brush her bangs out of her eyes. You ask her if her mother can afford to pay for another hour of therapy. She says money isn't an issue. She jumps when you take her hand and move it to your hardening member. You tell her it's alright. She asks what you want from her. You ask her kindly to unbutton and unzip your pants. Not forceful; girls like her don't need force. She complies easily. You ask her if you can touch her. She nods.

Your hands cup her waist. You bunch up her shirt. Her torso contours in the most beautiful way. Slowly, you lift her shirt off her. She raises her arms accordingly. Her bra is gray with purple lacing on the straps and a little bow between the cups. She's too adorable. You want desperately to remove it, but you have to have patience with girls like her. She has to feel loved, not used. She leans into you, and you plant little kisses along her neck. You tell her how beautiful she is, how much you want her. 

You don't even have to ask to do it; she takes her bra off on her own. Very gingerly does she slide it off. What a tease. You watch her fervently as her nipples become exposed. You feel a familiar wetness on your pants leg; she wants this. Finally, the bra is on the floor. You cup her breast in your hand. It fits easily. She moves to kiss you, and you kiss her back. She moves her hands down your chest, down to your pants. She pulls your fully hard dick out of your boxers. Her spindly fingers wrap around you. You break away and suck each of her breasts one at a time while she pumps you slowly. You wish she would pick up speed, but you have to let her do as she chooses.

The hands leave your prick; she slides off of you and down onto the ground. You spread your legs apart and she slips between them. She looks up at you. 

"If you want."

Instead she moves back up to a standing position and pulls down her underwear. They match her bra. You can see a soaked spot where she was turned on. Your dick throbs. 

She climbs back onto you, now straddling your hips. You guide yourself into her. 

Her voice is breathy and not at all like it was when she arrived. She has difficulty fitting around you. 

"Shh, I know it hurts."

She looks up at you and kisses you before sliding all the way down. The kiss stifles her cry of pain. 

You and Rose sit there like that for a moment, letting her adjust to your length. She's horribly hot and wet and you just want to lick her clean. She places her hands on your clothed shoulders and begins to bounce slowly. It's almost too much, but you're experienced. She's already throbbing around you; you think she might have already came before this, when she was sitting on your lap. She works up a pace, not too fast but not achingly slow like she started out. You look up at her; her face is contorted into pain and ecstasy. She looks at you too, and you silently ask if you can buck into her. She slows for a minute, then nods.

You reposition yourself in your chair and use your hands to lift her waist. You tell her to hold still.

Like she did with you, you start slowly. You draw out, and then carefully slide back in. Her breath washes over your face. She's a quiet one. You slowly get faster, and finally get a rhythm going. She's pained, but says nothing to you. You visibly watch her clench around you as she orgasms a second time; it's too much. You come as well, hard and fast into her. She sits with you still inside her for a while as you both calm down. So slowly does she slide off. Your cock lays limp against your leg. 

You tuck yourself back into your pants and she pulls her clothing back on. You advise her that your cum may run down her legs; she says she'll deal with it. She checks her phone. A message from her mother, she says. She calls her and tells her it ran later than expected. She's on her way to pick Rose up. When that's settled, Rose sits down on the couch. 

Sooner or later a knock raps on the door. Her ride. 

She walks over to you and kisses you quickly before absconding to the door.

You ask if she feels the need for another session. She says yes and she'll call you.

She opens the door and walks away with her mother. You see where she got such good looks.

You definitely wish to see her again.


End file.
